


Love For Sale

by bernolli



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli





	Love For Sale

“又去小Steve那里?”

“他一点也不小。”Bucky比了个下流的手势，呲了呲一口杏仁似的白牙。

“切，你得中止这种愚蠢的迷恋，他是你客人，客人！你不能把每个礼拜六当成约会，蠢蛋！”

“我知道，我有收他钱，Clint。”Bucky无所谓的耸耸肩，套上皮夹克，抓过车钥匙一溜烟出了门。

 

“嘿，”Bucky露出愉快的笑容对门里的Steve一挑眉，“我带了红酒。”

“晚餐准备好了，牛排煎的有些老，你得再教我一次，我总是没法掌握好火候。”Steve穿着花布围裙把Bucky让进门。

“宝贝儿，我得说你穿围裙的样子辣的冒烟，我已经等不及晚餐了。”Bucky脱下夹克随意的扔在沙发上。

“恐怕晚餐是必须的，我不想重复上次的悲剧，做到一半肚子煞风景的咕咕叫最后踢我下床做饭的可是你。”Steve凑到Bucky嘴边交换一个不太热烈的见面吻。

“抱歉，宝贝儿，你知道我有时候活计太忙就会忘了还有吃饭这回事。”

“虽然我没什么立场讲这话，不过Bucky为了你自己，注意点身体好么。”

“好啦好啦，我会的。”Bucky岔开话题，溜到桌子边，“可以开动了吗？”

Steve无奈的叹了口气，勉力撑起一个笑容，“请随意，手艺不太好，多多包涵。”

Bucky在奋力消灭牛排的间隙抬头对Steve一笑，“味道好极了。”

 

他们做爱也很随意，沙发上卧室里地板上，有时候激烈的像交响乐有时候缠绵的像小夜曲，从第一次发生关系他们就契合的如同凹凸两个字，Bucky笑着对Clint说他应该付钱给Steve,不然小Steve太亏了。他提起Steve的时候脸上总是带着那种光芒，Clint很为他担心，那是坠入爱河的人才会有的表情。

“Stevie,” Bucky吃饱喝足后急不可耐的扒光自己趴在沙发上翘起两条漂亮的长腿，“快过来宝贝儿。”

Steve不慌不忙的走过来手往臀缝里一摸，“在家里抹过油了?”

“时间就是金钱，亲爱的。” Bucky冲他俏皮的眨眨眼。

“我付的可是包夜价，混蛋。”Steve揉着他的屁股在沙发上挤出一块地方坐下。

“好吧，你逮到我了，我想和你多干几次，谁叫你是我最喜欢的客户，权当优惠喽。” Bucky满不在乎的一边笑一边翻了个身岔开双腿把Steve圈进他的领地，“废话少说，快脱掉你那条碍事的裤子操我火辣的小屁股。”

“我一直以为你很谦虚。”Steve一边脱裤子一边笑。

“你见过比这更火辣的屁股吗?”Bucky得意的蹶了一下圆润的屁股。

“那样的屁股还没生出来。”Steve说着扑到Bucky身上，把他两条大腿架在肩膀上，让那玩意儿笔直不打弯的捅了进去，Bucky瑟缩了一下，“今天谁招你了，火气这么大。”

“你，除了你还有谁。”Steve一下一下用力操他，动作几乎可以说是粗暴，他不知道该拿眼前这个人怎么办。

他们这样快两年多了，Bucky总是这副笑嘻嘻没心没肺的模样，他知道Bucky戴着厚厚的面具不肯以真面目示人，可他没法穿透那块面具看清他本来的样子，Bucky拒绝他的窥探。

两年了，他得到的只有Bucky的手机号码和他半真半假的生日日期，他在公益组织上班，薪水不高，Bucky的价码一个星期见他一次已经让他倾其所有，他不是Bucky的什么人，就算他嫉妒Bucky的其他客人嫉妒到想干点黑暗的小动作也无济于事，他得到的只有这些，也只能是这些，前几天组织负责人让他参加一个援非项目，归期不定，他犹豫再三最终还是应下了，他到底不是Bucky的什么人，每周六的“约会”对他来说大概也不过是换个对象。

就这样吧，有缘再见。也许等他下次回纽约的时候会在布鲁克林和Bucky擦肩而过，他们还能彼此微笑着打个招呼。

“Stevie,Stevie，”Bucky眼角泛着泪花叫他，“你弄疼我了。”

“你会记得我吗，Bucky?”

“你在胡说什么，” Bucky抖了一下，不太妙的预感在胃里翻腾，有什么重要的东西要离他而去了，尽管如此他还是用玩笑的口吻调侃，“这么大的东西我想忘屁股也忘不了。”

“你啊，”Steve更凶狠的往深处顶去，“嘴里没一句实话。”

“胡说，你最喜欢我的嘴了，把我…把我放开，我保证…保证让你爽得想着金门大桥都能射出来。”Bucky的反击被Steve撞的支离破碎。

Steve只是笑，把Bucky架在他肩上的腿移到腰间，让Bucky紧紧环住他，双手绕到他后背把他上半身托起来吻他的嘴，带着过多的浓情蜜意和恋恋不舍，“你说的没错，我的确喜欢你的嘴。”

Steve把Bucky结结实实的操了一顿，Bucky两眼发花的瘫在沙发上，腿间的小洞可怜兮兮的吐着Steve射进去的东西，Steve不对劲，Bucky抬了一下酸软的腿。

“怎么了？”Bucky盘腿坐起来，毫不在意流出来的东西会弄脏沙发，Steve闷着不说话，Bucky就拉着他揉他那头激情一番后依然神奇的还原成三七分的金发，“跟Bucky哥哥说说，到底什么事让我的小Steve这么生气？”

Bucky眼里带着笑，似乎一点也不介意Steve刚才的粗暴，Steve盯着他，盯着这个用眼睛微笑的男人，抿了抿嘴，“我要走了。”

哎？Bucky脸上写满了问号。

“去乌干达，不知道什么时候回来。”Steve假装平静的说，现在不说再和Bucky待上一会儿他就说不出口了，他会无赖的向组织反悔，只求每周能见到Bucky一次。

Bucky怔怔的看着Steve像没听懂他刚刚说了什么，好半天才回过神来清清嗓子木木的问了一句，“什么时候…什么时候走?”

“明天早上七点的飞机。”Steve苦笑了一下，“我还没来得及收拾东西，所以今晚怕是不能和你多来几次了，”他用手指按住Bucky欲张开的嘴唇，“什么都别说，我会付你整晚的渡夜资，作为你最喜欢的客户不能在最后让你失望对不对。”

 

Bucky张了张嘴想说点什么最后还是什么也没说出来。  
Steve像往常一样去浴室给他放洗澡水，他喜欢在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱后把身体像海绵一样浸泡在热水里然后被Steve抱起来擦干身体搂着睡觉。  
Steve家是他唯一愿意留宿的地方，因为Steve除了会给他钱以外哪点都不像嫖客，没错，这字眼很难听，但事实就是如此。如果Steve是他的什么人他就不会只能在这傻呆呆的看着他走，如果他是Steve的什么人他就能又哭又闹的叫他不要去什么见鬼的非洲，纽约到处都是流浪汉和孤寡老人，纽约人民也需要Steve的爱，可他终究不是Steve的什么人。

他是一个睡遍了大半个纽约的Call boy,如果他和Steve早一点相遇说不定他们还有机会在他老爸把家产赌光之前谈一场短暂而纯洁的恋爱，他还有机会给Steve和自己留下一段干净的回忆。亲人，朋友，爱人，他没有任何一个能让Steve留下的身份。

Bucky扭头进了浴室，裹在热水熏出来的白色雾气里，似乎这样就能假装Steve不在外面把属于他的东西一件件装进那个可恶的小箱子，他闭上眼睛，眼前浮现出和Steve第一次见面时的情形，做他这行的都是昼伏夜出的动物，但是那天他从客人家里出来的时候已经是第二天早晨，他想喝杯咖啡，在排队等待咖啡的人群里他遇到了Steve，那个有着一双他见过的最友善的眼睛的男人对他微笑，问他冷不冷，他低头看了一眼自己的穿着，华氏37度的低温下他只穿着一件单薄的衬衫，他摇头无所谓的笑笑，我不怕冷。

Steve请他喝了那杯咖啡，他们傻乎乎在街边有一句没一句的聊了一会儿，然后Steve看了看手机，“抱歉，我要迟到了。” 他不好意思的对Bucky笑，不想走又不得不走的纠结了半天，“能给我你的号码吗？”Bucky笑的差点一口咖啡喷到Steve脸上，他本来只想逗逗这傻小子玩，看得出Steve对他有点意思，在了解他是干哪行的之前，不过算了，还是摊牌吧，他没时间玩这种注定幻灭的情人养成游戏，“我是做这那个的。”Bucky凑到他耳边轻轻吐出一个单音节的词汇。

Steve一下子红了脸，被辣椒呛到似的干咳了几声，Bucky退开一步饶有兴趣的看着他，Steve红着脸呆在那里，Bucky转身风骚的朝他抛个媚眼，“Byebye, 小男孩，长大了记得call我。”

他走出两步远被“小男孩”一只大手拖住,“能给我你的号码吗？”

老实说Bucky有点吃惊，Steve无论举止还是穿着都像个正派人士，在他透露自己的本行后Steve没露出厌恶的表情已经出乎他意料了，当然也可能只是Steve修养太好，把上帝那套人人平等的玩意背的很熟，他耸耸肩在Steve的手机里输入了他的号码，“要预约哦。”

 

“好。”Steve眼尾扬起来，露出一个Bucky至今难忘的笑容，好像他拿到的不是一个call boy而是追求了很久的心上人的号码。

周五晚上他收到Steve的短讯，问他周六晚上有没有空，他起初估摸是Steve不好意思直接给他打电话后来才琢磨出Steve是怕打扰他。他不是什么都不懂。

 

Steve约的时间也很奇怪，晚上7点，除非他真的那么饥渴又或者，是的，也许你猜到了，Steve为他做了晚餐，开了一瓶不错的红酒，如果再点上两根蜡烛这就是一次该死的浪漫邀约。Steve把那卷绿钞放在他手心里的时候表情平静的可怕，好像不过是递给他一份餐桌上的调味品，“请坐。”Steve为他拉开椅子。

 

在那之后除非Steve偶尔出差，否则他每周末都会应邀造访一次Steve的公寓。再后来不管Steve有没有提前给他短讯他都会为他空出周末，Clint骂他白痴周末是生意最好的时候而且外面有大把给得起额外小费的客户，Steve除了胸肌完全与那些金牌客户没得比。

 

Bucky满不在乎的咂嘴，你错了，光是他那根老二就值回票价，我爱Steve。

 

爱你个大头鬼，说的像你嫖他似的。Clint抢走他刚叼到嘴上的香烟。

 

不不不，Steve是在用他善良正直的老二拯救像我这样的失足青年，在遇到他之前我可没碰到几个能让我爽到腿软的家伙。Bucky把手垫在脑后歪歪扭扭的横躺在沙发上快活的笑。

Clint把他头发揉成鸟窝甩下一句,“茶花女最后都会心碎，到时候别哭着回来求哥哥把抽屉那卷过期胶带借给你，碎掉的东西再补也是伤痕累累。”

 

“安啦安啦。”Bucky依旧挂着那副满不在乎的笑容。

 

他一定泡在浴缸里睡着了，醒来的时候另一半床铺是冷的，Steve已经走了，他甚至没跟他说再见。  
走的…还真是干脆啊，Bucky环视着灰蒙蒙的四周，摸了摸自己脸，是湿的，他竟然哭了，他妈的哭什么，没出息，不就少了一个客人么，有什么大不了的，没了Steve，他照样吃饭喝酒打炮睡觉，有什么了不起的，他抱着沾染着Steve残留气息的被子小声抽泣渐渐的昏昏沉沉又睡了过去。

Steve看了一眼侯机大厅里电子牌上的时间，5点15分，他到的早过头了，他没法不早点离开，每多看Bucky一眼不舍就增加一分，他把睡着了的Bucky从浴缸里捞起来仔细擦干他的身体搂着他在床上睡了一小会儿，之后他艰难的把自己从Bucky身上撕开，把那些他准备了一个星期东西留在枕边，希望Bucky不要嫌弃，那是他能给他的全部了。

Clint得知Bucky答应去陪皮尔斯的时候就知道大事不妙，皮尔斯在圈子里的名声很糟，是他和Bucky最看不上那一类，但皮尔斯依旧不缺男孩，原因简单的令人发指，他有钱。

Bucky，你在哪里？  
Bucky，快回来，你跟Steve怎么了？  
Bucky，接你该死的电话！

Clint发过去的短信全部石沉大海。他焦急万分又束手无策，他妈的，他狠狠踢了一脚路边的易拉罐。

午夜十分Bucky回来了，外套皱巴巴的沾着几点血迹，“怎么回事？”Clint惊慌的问。  
“没什么，和皮尔斯的保镖干了一架。”Bucky无所谓的耸肩，“一群不中用的家伙。”  
“你和Steve怎么了？”Clint心中大石落下，Bucky去招惹皮尔斯跟Steve脱不了关系。  
“你说茶花女因为阿尔芒父亲憋脚的小把戏就随便离开阿尔芒是不是很蠢，阿尔芒明明那么爱她，她到底是真的为阿尔芒伤心还是怕面对阿尔芒终有一天不再爱她？”  
“哈姆雷特，别因为我拿茶花女打过比方就问我这种问题，老子不是心理热线，直说吧，Steve把你怎么了，是移情别恋了还是跪地求婚了？”  
“他走了，”Bucky苦笑了一下，“有烟吗？”  
Clint把嘴上抽到一半的那根递给他，默默的看着他疲惫的老友。

 

Steve走了，连声再见也没说，Bucky再次醒来后发现了枕边的信封，他掂了掂重量，对于一晚渡夜资实在太多了，带着一丝疑惑他打开信封，里面整整齐齐放了一沓绿钞，一共一万五千美金，他毫不怀疑那是Steve的全部家当，绿钞下是一枚钥匙和一张字条，“以防你用的到”。

 

就在那一刻，一股抑制不住的冲动交织着恨意涌上嗓子眼，是的，他恨，恨他的父亲，恨那些借高利贷给父亲的恶棍，更恨对这一切无能为力的自己。

 

在冲动的驱使下他拨通了圈子里的接头人，他决定去陪皮尔斯，陪那些富有的人渣，他要在最短的时间里结束父亲制造的噩梦，他要去找Steve，他不要再过这种日子了。

“那怎么又和皮尔斯的保镖打起来了？”  
“我发现自己做不到，那老家伙像只滴着粘液的蜥蜴趴在我身上，太恶心了，Steve给我留钱不是为了让我干这个的，他…”Bucky 顿了一下，“他总叮嘱我挑客人的时候睁大眼睛，你是去服务不是去被侮辱的。”  
“他真这么说?”Clint朝天吐了个烟圈。  
“他眼里的世界就是这么天真。”Bucky轻轻摇头。  
“怪人。”Clint耸肩。  
“你那里有多少钱?”Bucky突然问道。  
“喂，喂，不是吧，要抄我家底啊。”  
“还差二十万父亲的债务就还清了。”Bucky盯着地面似乎想从那里盯出个阿拉丁神灯来。  
“你今年多大了，Bucky?”Clint斜了他一眼。  
“27，我们认识9年了，哈，”Bucky自嘲的笑了一声，“你说Steve会要我么？”  
“别人不好说，但怪人Steve把钥匙都留给你了傻子才看不懂他什么意思，他把选择权交给你了Bucky。”  
“真他妈操蛋，你说我要去哪里才能一眨眼就操出个二十万来。”  
“肯定不是跟我，五万八万的还拿得出来再多就没了，你知道，我妹大学还没毕业。”  
“真拿得出八万?”  
“你套我话?”Clint警惕的捂着口袋。  
“我这里还有五万。”  
“操，你从哪存下来的？那帮高利贷就差把你屁股扒开巴拉出最后一个铜板了。”  
“我有个存钱罐，埋在地下的。”  
“对，你还有个秘密花园外加一个只要喊一声芝麻开门就会蹦出来的超级大宝藏。” 

“真的。”

Clint看着Bucky的表情，不会吧，“真的？”

“嗯，他给我的钱我从来没用过，都存在那个罐子里了。”

“我操，”Clint把烟头掐灭，“你们俩的故事他妈的能拍成年度爱情大片了，肯定比风月俏佳人卖的好。”

“滚！”Bucky笑骂了一声。

 

Steve没想到他会回来的那样快，他援助的那片地区爆发了激烈的军事冲突，国际人道主义援助人员被勒令大幅转移，Steve坚持让其他人先走，等到他撤离的时候反政府武装分子几乎完全掌控了那一带，他差点没能出来。腿上受了一处枪伤，身体多处软组织挫伤，他所在的NGO负责人火速把他接回美国治疗，从病床上醒来的时候他自嘲的笑了一声，“真够逊的，Bucky看见肯定要笑话我了。”

 

Bucky，Bucky，Bucky。他着了魔的想他，即使是在乌干达筋疲力尽的忙碌了一整天之后他还是会在夜里看着星空想他，距离没有把他的思念越拉越远，相反，他在乌干达的那些日子倒觉得离Bucky更近了。他在脑海中一遍遍抚摸Bucky，他笑起来鼓起的脸颊，哭泣时颤抖的眼睫，还有他高潮时溺水般的喘息。他爱Bucky。为此他无比感激那天让他帮忙带咖啡的女同事，否则他不会光顾那家咖啡店，不会遇到Bucky——他生命中的奇迹。

在一群脸上还带着睡眠不足的倦意的人群中，悠然闲适的Bucky像来自另外一个星球，他着迷的注视着他，突然后知后觉的发现Bucky在能呵出白气的清晨衣着意外单薄，他几乎想把自己的外套解下来披在他身上，但理智告诉他那么做会吓跑那个青年，于是他问Bucky冷不冷。Bucky迎着他赤裸裸的目光，微笑着挑起唇角，“我习惯了。”那声音像片羽毛挠的他心里直痒痒。他忍不住想跟他说更多的话，Bucky排在他前面，店员把热乎乎的咖啡递给Bucky时他像个傻帽一样抢着替Bucky买单，天哪，他真是蠢透了，这里不是酒吧，他示好的方式不合时宜的可笑。店员愣愣的从他手上接过那张钞票眼珠子在他和Bucky之间来回转了两下，撇撇嘴，又一个被爱情闪电打中的傻瓜。

 

Bucky给足他面子任由他拽着他在路边闲扯，从今天天气真冷到这家店的咖啡味道不怎么样，口袋里手机持续的震动提醒他上班快迟到了，上帝，他无计可施只能孤注一掷的向Bucky讨要手机号码，他喜欢这个人，非得到他不可，Bucky给了他一个出乎意料的答案。那个字眼他至今想起来还会脸红，whore，Bucky对着他的耳朵低声说，我是做这个的。Bucky误会了他的反应，他猛烈的咳嗽只是为了掩饰他的尴尬，不是为Bucky的职业尴尬，而是为自己尴尬，他觉得自己问错了问题，眼见着Bucky转身要走他着急起来，他不能就这么放他走。纽约几百万人，一次错过也许此生再无缘相见。他必须抓住他。“能给我你的号码吗”他重复了一遍那个问题。Bucky看他的眼神有些惊奇，似乎Steve真心想要他的号码是件不可思议的事。待Bucky把号码输入他的手机后他才真正松了口气，他满足的对Bucky笑。Bucky回了他一个甜蜜的笑容，上帝，他可真美。

 

拿到Bucky号码的第一个周末，他预约好Bucky的时间，提前去超市买了牛排，沙拉和红酒，他在香薰蜡烛的架子前站了好一会儿，最后还是决定放弃，他上网查过一些资料，万一Bucky误会这些蜡烛的用途把他吓跑了可就糟了，等Bucky了解他知道他没有那些不走正道的小爱好之后再为他们的晚餐加上蜡烛，对，就这么办。不过后来蜡烛一直没有在他们的餐桌上找到一席之地因为Bucky讨厌香薰蜡烛，他曾经被一个糟糕的客户用那玩意烫伤过屁股，Steve气愤极了，“他们不知道怎么尊重给他们带来快乐的人吗”，Bucky摸摸他的脸蛋，“小Steve长大了要保护Bucky哥哥哦。”Steve就一把把Bucky捞进怀里拼命搂紧，“下次挑客户的时候拜托你长点心眼，别只看钱，至少得是个体面人，我是说心理上的体面人。”

“是是是，你比我妈操的心还多。”Bucky窝在他怀里懒洋洋的笑。

 

Bucky，Bucky，Bucky。

 

他看了一眼手指连着的各种仪器，快点好起来吧，快点好起来，他要去找Bucky，他会找到他，揭掉他的面具，不管那副面具后是怎样一张脸他都会爱他。

 

Bucky窝在被子里睡得像只冬眠的小熊，他累坏了，高强度的体力劳动真的会把人累到不举，他连想着Steve打个飞机的力气都没了。真操蛋，上班族都是这么辛苦的吗，Bucky哼唧着，从凌晨5点干到晚上8点，超市经理说快到圣诞节了，所有员工都得加班，Bucky皱了皱眉，他转行的时机挑的可真不赖，唔，几点了，他翻了个身把床边的闹钟按掉，朦朦胧胧的睁开眼，眼前事物的轮廓渐渐清晰起来，等，等一下，他又按了一次闹钟，不可能，他甩甩头坐起来，再次打量眼前的事物，厨房里传来乒乒乓乓的声音，他一下子清醒了，那是一个行李箱，一个他认识的行李箱，那是Steve的行李箱，Steve，回来了。天哪，这是真的吗，Steve回来了，半年不到，他本来以为要等上好几年呢。他光着脚跑进厨房只见Steve靠在流理台上看着搅蛋器哭笑不得，“Bucky，你都拿搅蛋器干了些什么？这玩意完全不能用了。”

 

Bucky一言不发的跑到Steve面前，一把夺过搅蛋器扔进水槽里，捧着他的脸不由分说的吻他，牙根碰着牙根，舌尖卷着舌尖，“上帝，我真他妈的想你。” Steve激动又慌乱的摸他，从上到下，从里到外，他把Bucky抱起来放在流理台上，一边吻他一边用手指操他，Bucky变紧了，手指进进出出几百个来回肠液才姗姗来迟的为更大的东西进入做准备，“行了，Stevie, 插进来。” Bucky咬着嘴唇催促道。  
“还不行，才两根手指，你会受伤的。”  
“我已经受伤了，小别胜新婚，而你居然还没有为我火辣的屁股神魂颠倒。”  
操，他低估了小Steve的破坏力，这傻小子经不起他三言两语撩拨就咬钩上当，但他有些吃不消这胜利的奖赏，乌干达的水土很养人吗，怎么感觉Steve的力气比从前更大了，他妈的胃都快被顶翻了，操操操，“Stevie，Stevie，宝贝儿，慢点儿，快被你操死了。”  
“不，宝贝儿，我正为你神魂颠倒呢。”Steve依旧大力的又快又狠的干他。  
他觉得自己的小穴快被磨穿了，“求你，求你，我的蜜糖，要坏了…”

 

Steve折腾了Bucky好几个小时。从厨房转到客厅再转到卧室。  
“混蛋！”Bucky侧躺在床上一边咬Steve的胸口一边笑，“都跟你求饶了还那么狠操，老子要是还干那个都要报工伤了。”  
Steve脸上带着一丝歉意把Bucky的屁股扒开伸出热乎乎的舌头小心翼翼的舔那圈红肿的肌肉，舌尖时不时戳进尚未合拢的穴口尝了尝自己的味道，他射的可真多，清理了半天还在往外流。  
“你不干那个了？”Steve一边用舌头继续做着清理工作一边问。  
“是啊，”Bucky小口喘着气，“青春饭吃不了一辈子，哥改行了。”

“那我能追求你了吗？从现在开始？”

“宝贝儿，你求交往的顺序是不是反了。”

“希望你不要介意，能给我这个荣幸做你男朋友吗，Bucky哥哥。”

Bucky呻吟了一声，这个混小子，他妈的要不要把他摸的这么透，他比Steve大两岁尤其喜欢在Steve面前装老成以哥哥自居，这小子居然拿这个来戳他软肋，狡猾的小坏蛋，“要在一个人舌头还在你屁股里面的时候说出拒绝的话还是挺困难的，所以，你赢啦，小混蛋，做Bucky哥哥的男朋友可不简单，比如他不会付你这里的房租还要你每天早上给他做可丽饼，你每天还得像那面挂在墙上的镜子一样称赞他有多英俊好让他保持好心情。”

 

“这是我母亲留给我的公寓，如果你喜欢，我可以送给你，可丽饼我做的不一定合你胃口，不过我会努力，你每天都很英俊我会记得每天告诉你一次，还有别的吗？”

 

“你真是慷慨的让我流泪。”Bucky夸张的说，“射进你大腿的那粒子弹还留着吗？”

 

“在行李箱里，”Steve答道，“没什么好看的。”

 

“我想要那个。”Bucky的声音软下来，手指轻轻摩挲在伤疤的边缘。

 

“好，给你。”都给你，要什么都给你。

 

“以后不准再去那些危险的地方。”Bucky脱口而出，他终于有一个能对Steve说出那些话的身份了，他知道只要有需要Steve还是会去的，Steve就是这样的人，他爱的就是这样的Steve，他没法改变他，但他高兴，高兴自己终于获得在放他投身危险之前无理取闹一小会儿的身份。

 

“嗯，我会小心的。”Steve把脑袋埋在Bucky颈窝里讨好的蹭他，享受新身份带给他的愉悦，他是有男朋友的人了，他的男朋友因为他以身涉险在担心的责备他，简直再幸福没有了。

 

一年以后Steve向Bucky求婚，Clint和Steve几个亲近的同事参加了他们的小型婚礼， Clint在旁人看不见的时候用手肘捣了捣Bucky，“Loki到现在还在悬赏偷了他零用钱的飞贼。”

“他还没回家？”

“他等着他哥拿八抬大轿抬他回家，反正你房间早就空出来了，他付的可是好几倍的房租。”

“啧，讨厌的有钱人。”

“讨厌的有钱人可帮你还了一笔巨款。”

“他不是还在悬赏通缉我么？”

“得了，你跟Steve好的蜜里调油他跟他哥成天吵得不可开交，让他找点心理平衡吧。”

 

“嗳，音乐响起来了，”Clint帮Bucky整了整领带，“新郎等着呢。”

 

红毯的另一头站着他英俊的新郎，Steve Rogers，微笑着等待与他一起开启一段崭新的旅程。

 

完

 

后记:

“Stevie，你为什么从来不问我的过去？”

“以前想问，但是开门的一刹那发现你竟然住在我家里我傻笑了好几个小时，其他什么都不重要了。”

“不想知道我为什么干那个？”

“你愿意说我就愿意听，希望不要有什么人让我想把他揍去人道组织告我。”

“赌鬼老爹的孽债。”

“呃…”

“他死了，可惜追债的不肯放过我们。”

“你受委屈了。”

“出生没得选，不过遇到小Steve什么都值了。”

“Clint说你没用过我给你的钱。”

“啧，那个大嘴巴。”

“我爱你，Bucky，你今天比昨天更英俊了。”

“嘿，拍马屁也只能再干一次，老子明天要顶班。”

“我给你按摩。”

Bucky咧着嘴大笑，“就知道我跟你结婚是有原因的。”

“随时效劳。”

 

True End


End file.
